1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for a fan, of the type that has a bracket attached to a flat surface which suspends the fan body, and provides fan body rotation and pivoting to vary the air direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications a high velocity fan is desired that may be semi-permanently mounted in an area, which does not have a horizontal surface on which to place the fan, or where it is desirable to have the fan suspended at a raised location from the floor.
Heretofore, efforts at providing a fan that can be mounted on the wall or a ceiling have been directed to using a flat strap like construction that does not adequately support the fan body, which body can be heavy and awkward to move, and which construction does not provide the desired maneuverability of the fan for varying air direction.
The mount of the invention attaches to any flat surface, provides adequate support for the fan body, is capable of pivoting or rotating the fan body to change the air flow direction, and provides other benefits.